


Dancing the night away

by thekeyunderthemat



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekeyunderthemat/pseuds/thekeyunderthemat
Summary: Alex and Maggie's scene got cut too short on the last episode and a couple of things needed to get adressed...





	

They had been swaying to the rhythm of the music for a couple of songs and she can’t tell that Alex isn’t in it anymore. She seems lost in thought, but she can’t read what’s going on her mind.

“Alex?” Maggie gently says, calling her attention. She takes a little step back, enough to clearly watch her face, and tangles her hand on the soft hair, even though it wasn’t really that much in the way. “What’s going on? Do you like it?” She says looking around.

The taller girl surprises her snaking her arm around her waist and pulling her towards her body. “I love it, Maggie.” She says almost in a whisper.

“Danvers.” She tries to say somewhat sternly, but without withdrawing from her girlfriend’s embrace. “I can tell that there’s something nagging at you. I want you to enjoy this, babe.”

Alex sighs and stops swaying to the music. Her distracted eyes now look sad and she aches to brush the frown on her forehead. “You didn’t have to do this for me, Maggie. I know this brings bad memories and we don’t have to do this.”

“I wanted to.” Maggie simply answers with a little smile. “I overreacted last night, I knew it the minute I walked out the door. But I had to figure out some things first, about what happened in my past.”

“I don’t think we are done talking about that, by the way.” Alex whispers, not wanting to disturb much her train of thought.

Maggie gives her a tiny smile. “I know. And I promise to tell you everything, but not tonight.” She shakes her head. “Not tonight. I went by the DEO this morning to talk, but you weren’t there. I had a little talk with your sister, though.”

Alex groans. “What did Kara say?”

Maggie’s smile widens and her dimples come to play. Alex loves it, even though it’s at her expense. “She simply said that it meant a lot to you to spend these romantic days with someone who you really cared for.”

“So you really did it because Kara told you to.” Alex says mortified.

Maggie tilts her head. “Partly, yeah. You deserve this, to be happy.” Alex waves her hands, trying to shut her up. “But stop it, Danvers.” She takes the taller woman hands in her, using her surname to call her out. "Listen to me, okay?" It effectively stops her and Maggie uses her time to kiss Alex’s knuckles. 

“I was just fourteen years old when I was outed.” She starts. “Forget about prom. I didn’t date again until I went away for college. And then, every year, I found myself either single or in a relationship that wasn’t serious enough.” Alex frowns a little, but Maggie powers on. “And then you came in.”

“I have already told you, Alex, before we started even dating… I care about you. A lot. And I really want to celebrate Valentine’s Day with you.”

Alex stares at her for a few seconds and finally brings her back in, lazing her arms around her waist. “I care a lot about you too, Maggie, and I’m so lucky I get to be with you.” She kisses her languidly. “Thank you.”

“Thank you, babe.” Maggie replies, pecking her lips. “Do you want to dance some more or would you prefer to have some fancy dinner now?”

“There’s a fancy dinner too?!” Alex says and it’s so childlike that Maggie chuckles.


End file.
